boxing_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
FREUD GAGUA vs JEREMY TOPACIO
The FEATHERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP BOUT featuring the defending WBC FEATHERWEIGHT CHAMPION, THE RING FEATHERWEIGHT CHAMPION and WBA CHAMPION Freud Gagua versus the IBF FEATHERWEIGHT CHAMPION, Jeremy Topacio. Summary After his fight with Crisostomo, Freud Gagua accepts to fight Jeremy Topacio who became his rival to a girl named Donna Angeles. Jeremy just won his IBF FEATHERWEIGHT BELT by knocking out Toshiaki Nishioka. On the other hand, Freud Gagua is on a 30 fight winning streak with a record of 30-0 and 26 knockouts. Undercard Fights *Fernando Montiel defeats George Hughman via ROUND 2 KO *Marvin Sonsona defeats Russel Brandey via ROUND 7 KO *Vic Darchinyan defeats Jesus Chavez via UNANIMOUS DECISION TALE OF THE TAPE OFFICIAL SCORECARD FREUD GAGUA wins via ROUND 10 KO at the 2:19 Mark and retains WBC FEATHERWEIGHT BELT, WBA FEATHERWEIGHT BELT, THE RING FEATHERWEIGHT BELT and wins IBF FEATHERWEIGHT BELT. ROUND BY ROUND SUMMARY *ROUND 1 TOPACIO shows his class as he was able to box GAGUA with his power. *ROUND 2 The fight heats up with TOPACIO using his height advantage, he was able to hurt GAGUA with his straights. *ROUND 3 GAGUA lands a good jab and straight but he was hit a lot of times by TOPACIO, he was not able to land his power punches. *ROUND 4 TOPACIO hits GAGUA at the face with a lot of punches. TOPACIO takes command of the fight as he was able to hit GAGUA with combination punches and soon he was able to hurt him, at the end of the round, Donna Angeles arrived and took the seat at the 2nd row near the boxing ring. *ROUND 5 TOPACIO continues what he is doing but GAGUA uses his speed and lands a lot of jabs. He carefully uses his moves and soon he was able to land his combination punches. what a good round for him. *ROUND 6 TOPACIO continues to pressure GAGUA and is successful. GAGUA then fakes and switches stance then launches an uppercut that he lands, then he returns back to his original stance and throws a powerful right hook that sends TOPACIO to the floor who stands up and soon the round ends. *ROUND 7 GAGUA uses his speed to dominate the round. *ROUND 8 TOPACIO hits GAGUA with waves of punches. A cut had opened near GAGUA's left eye. Soon blood his starting to come out but GAGUA fights on. TOPACIO uses the advantage and hits him with a lot of power punches. He almost knocked down GAGUA but GAGUA with all his attitude did not go down for some reason and survives the round. *ROUND 9 TOPACIO attacks and GAGUA does a defensive round and survives, he was also able to land some jabs. *ROUND 10 TOPACIO hits GAGUA and he targets his left-eye to worsen the cut and it continues to bleed. TOPACIO then was able to corner GAGUA and he throws punches continuously, but GAGUA suddenly fights back, despite being hit and hurt and blood coming out of his left eye, he launches a lot of quick straights and hooks that hurts TOPACIO. The crowd goes wild as GAGUA despite already hurt attacks and launches quick punches. TOPACIO attacks him and he was hurt but GAGUA also launches a powerful left hook then he does a dempsey roll and he soon lands a powerful right hook and TOPACIO is sent down but he managed to stand up and the fight resumes. GAGUA then attacks him, everyone can see the determination in his eyes even though he is already hurt, he throws a lot of punches and it seems that he will not stop throwing and attacking. Then soon, GAGUA hits TOPACIO with a powerful right straight that sends him down to the floor. The referee saw that he was badly hurt and did not bother to count, FREUD GAGUA wins via ROUND 10 KO. 2 minutes already after the knockout TOPACIO is still at the floor, it took 5 more minutes before he regained his consciousness. INTERVIEW WITH THE WINNER *'QUESTION 1:' How did you manage to win Freud despite trailing at the early rounds? *'FREUD GAGUA:' First of all this victory is nothing more than just the reward of my hardwork, yeah let's just say that Topacio is taller than me and that he is more closer to Donna than I am, but all I did is forget the feeling of pain and only thought of fighting. *'QUESTION 2:' Well Freud, you were having a hard time as well, we saw it until you got your spark during the late rounds, what did you do? What adjustment did you do to win? *'FREUD GAGUA:' Actually there's no adjustment, all I did is play my game, fight the style of boxing that I do best and of course forget the though of quitting. I'd rather die fighting than live running. *'QUESTION 3:' For my last question, what can you say now? *'FREUD GAGUA:' All I can say now is that I got this victory right now. I'm glad that my hardwork paid off, that my sacrifices really gave me what I deserve, whatever happens, whether I trail or lead, I would always be the FREUD GAGUA that everyone knows, the FREUD GAGUA that never gives up and never runs from a fight, well that's all I can say for now. Trivia *This fight was awarded as "HEARBREAKING FIGHT OF THE YEAR 2014" *This fight is featured as the "KNOCKOUT OF THE YEAR 2014" *At the post conference, Jeremy Topacio said that he wants a rematch Category:PROFESSIONAL BOUT